<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damm the Angels by Strawberrybixth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176738">Damm the Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth'>Strawberrybixth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead People, Drunken Suicide, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan ends up breaking down in the bathroom only for Kyle to find him.</p><p>Please read the tags</p><p>Also only Randy's Dead don't worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damm the Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song Stan is heard singing is A quiet night at home from Bare: a pop opera</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan was stuck crying in the school bathroom when he heard the door open, he immediately became incredibly annoyed, not wanting anyone to see him like this until he heard an all too familiar voice speak. "Stan, are you okay?" Kyle spoke in a softer tone than usual, he'd always known that Kyle had always been incredibly soft when he was like this. "Kyle.. Please leave." Stan muttered out, whimpering as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Stan no." Kyle said as he slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"You deserve so much better than me." Stan whispered as the lights of the bathroom flickered slightly. "Stop lying." Kyle snapped back. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Stan." Kyle said as he leaned into kiss Stan, the kiss seemed rather bitter, probably because Stan had been crying. "Will you tell me what happened?" Kyle asked softly as Stan cried into his shoulders. "I just heard that dad took to the bridge last night and took the hard way down." Kyle's eyes went wide as he began to cry as well. "Dude…I'm so sorry…." the two soon ended up on a huddle on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>A week later Randy's funeral was taking place, it had all gone relatively smoothly as Priest Maxi told Randy's story to everyone, he was an alcoholic and some even believed that he killed himself in a drunken rage. Stan was asked to sing in the middle which he did and Kyle couldn't help but cry, sure he cared about Randy but he cared so much more about Stan's happiness. </p><p> </p><p><em>A</em> <em>quiet</em> <em>night at home</em></p><p>
  <em>Silent night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A joy to pass a quiet night at home</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A quiet night at home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my friends are gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And once again I find myself alone</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A quiet night at home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just me and my good shepherd</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He and I can count a million sheep</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A quiet night at home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Filling up the time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Til finally I get to sleep</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A quiet night at home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother's worried glances</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take my hand, smile sadly, sigh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Words of wisdom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talk of ships and princes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soothing sagas laced with loving lies</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sadness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who, me? Sad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A quiet night at home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My favorite place</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honey, it'll be okay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slim down, dear, things will change</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all, you've such a pretty face</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A quiet night at home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Play my siren song</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attracting none, my ship just won't come in</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clinging to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rigid rock of ages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never ever even</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get the chance to sin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Passing two productive hours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tearing through a hundred pages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a tale of star-crossed lovers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life is lived on other stages</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pain adores me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God ignores me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always thinking, thinking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinking, never dancing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never asked and asking why</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why the never?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never cries </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Far too clever</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ships and princes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All gone home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alone again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, alone</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A quiet night at home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With thoughts of why</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A quiet night at home, spent</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting by</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After that everyone went to the bar where people were talking, some people were crying, some people were laughing and some were doing a mix of both. Kyle was looking for Stan and he had found him quite easily just from the smell of beer. "Babe…" Stan whispered sadly as Kyle sat next to him and hugged his crying soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Fuck Randy. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>